


The Witch's Familiar

by dhampyresa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampyresa/pseuds/dhampyresa
Summary: Rey and Phasma in the First Order.





	The Witch's Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Lineart was drawn in pencil on paper, background is oil on paper and the colour was done digitally (GIMP).

[ ](https://imgur.com/kdq3ke6)


End file.
